


Know Your Role

by PrincessFreak



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, The Looney Tunes Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak
Summary: Bugs meets a girl at the tennis courts who takes a liking to him.A bit too much of a liking...To get her off his back he has to lie about being gay. And it just so happens that Daffy makes a great pretend boyfriend.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny/Pepe le Pew, One sided Bugs Bunny/Lola Bunny
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	Know Your Role

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toonphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/gifts).



> This fic was supposed to be 2-3k but it ended up being almost 5.7k TvT
> 
> Anyway the beginning takes place during Members Only :)
> 
> I LEFT AN EDITING NOTE SORRY IT'S FIXED NOW

Daffy stands ready at the opposite end of the tennis court, one hand holding his tennis racket, the other bouncing the tennis ball 1, 2, 3 times… then another 1, 2, 3 times… Bugs watches, annoyed as he does another 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…. Until Daffy finally serves the ball and Bugs rushes in to get it. He lifts his racket and hits the ball into the other side of the court. Daffy just stands there as the ball flies past him.

“Out!”

“What?!” 

He’s about to protest because clearly the ball bounced in the court, but then he feels something hit his head from behind. “Ow!” He looks to see what it was, and spots another tennis ball from the court over. He throws it back, but while he has his back turned, Daffy serves another ball. He just barely misses it as it goes past him.

“Ace! 30 love!”

Bugs turns back at him, confused and annoyed, but the moment he does another ball hits his head again, getting another pained noise from him. He’s about to grab it to throw it over again, but then another ball hits him once more, making yet another noise escape him.

“Hey!” Three balls in the head. How inconsiderate do you have to be to repeatedly hit other people like that? It’s almost like they’re doing it on purpose. He decides to march over to the other court to have a word with the other player. “This is ridiculous!”

“Ace! 40 love!” He hears Daffy yell from behind him, and all he can do is roll his eyes at his rudeness. He doesn’t have the will to deal with him right now, all he cares about is stopping this other player from giving him a concussion.

He opens the gated door and watches as a young blonde rabbit in a little athletic uniform swings at a ball shooting at her from the tennis machine. She hits the ball, but it goes flying into the air and outside the tennis courts. Is she even _trying_ to keep the ball in?

“Excuse me!” He marches towards her, but she’s still trying to swing at the tennis balls. “Excuse me!” He tries to get her attention and walks even closer. “Excuse me!” She does another swing and starts spinning wildly from the force of it. When she finally stops she stops right at him, accidentally giving him eye contact.

“Oh! Hi!” She greets, not at all sensing his annoyance. He doubts she’s even aware that she’s been hitting him repeatedly with her horrible aim. 

She’s close enough that they’re almost kissing, and it’s making him incredibly uncomfortable. He wishes she would back up already, but then immediately regrets that thought when she gets hit right in the back of the head with a ball and she falls to the floor. The back of his mind tells him he should've been careful what he wished for. (Somewhere in the background he hears Daffy yell “Ace! Game!” in a coincidental, but perfectly timed manner.) She tries getting up, but her eyes are still swirly and she teeters and almost falls over again, so Bugs helps her by grabbing her arm to keep her steady, helping her walk to a nearby bench.

“Are you okay?”

She sits down, and her eyes stop swirling. She leans forward and looks at Bugs with her with questioning doe eyes.

“I don’t know,” she states with a softer voice. “Do I look okay?”

He leans forward to get a better look. “I think you look okay.”

But she leans even closer, bringing them to kissing distance again. “Well I think you look great…” She says, voice firmer and almost sultry.

That was smooth, he has to admit. Though he’s not sure whether or not she did that on purpose. It makes him uncomfortable though, so he backs away and tries to chuckle it off.

“Thanks… Um…” He tries to remember what he came here for. “Oh, you should be careful with those tennis balls. They’ve been hitting me from the other court.”

She gets up and gasps. “Oh I’m so sorry!” She steps in close, and he follows with a step back, using his hands as a barrier. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?” She clasps her hands together and blinks up at him with butterfly lashes. He starts to sweat.

“No,” he says with a thin voice. “I think I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” She’s not getting the hints. “We could maybe… go on a date or something…” She looks at the floor and messes with her toe. Crap, why did he have to get stuck in this situation? Why couldn’t it have been Daffy? Mr. King-of-rudeness would have been much more direct.

“I’d rather not...” He tries to gently let her down.

With that her demeanor changes though, and suddenly she’s leaning back away from his bubble, hands on hips with a raised eyebrow.

“So you’d _rather_ not…” She pauses to tap her foot. “That’s not necessarily a no…”

Well now she’s just grasping for straws. 

“Look Ms…” He trails off, hoping she’ll give him her name.

“Lola! It’s Lola.” She rushes to answer.

“Well Ms. Lola, I don’t want to go on a date with you.” He tries to be more firm about it. The girl needs to learn when to move on.

But then he face droops, and she holds her hands to her chest. She looks at him with big tearful puppy-dog eyes, and a pouty lip.

“Why? Am I ugly? Am I annoying?” Well, she’s right about one of those things, but it’s not like he’s going to admit that.

“Nonono none of that!” He waves his hands in front of him as if to dismiss those thoughts in her.

“Then why?” Her voice goes small and tight, like she’s genuinely hurt from being rejected by a stranger. He doesn’t know what to tell her, she’s acting like it’s a breakup, far too invested in him. It’s almost like she’s never been told no before.

But, it also has him questioning ‘Why not her?’ She’s a bunny like him, same height, blonde, pretty, clearly interested in him, and if she’s a member here she must be pretty rich. She’s a girl any guy would sell his soul to date. She’s like a girl version of him, the perfect girl for him to be in a relationship with, like the universe designed for them to be a couple, and planned to have them meet here of all places. So why doesn’t he like her back? 

He decides that doesn’t matter right now. He has to come up with an excuse.

“I’m already taken!” He shouts, eyes closed shut, and fists clenched at his side.

She pauses for a second, and he almost believes she finally gets it and will leave him alone. But with a contemplative glance and a couple of finger taps on her chin, she responds.

“Is that all? I can solve that!” 

Solve?! Whoa. Annoying and creepy. He needs to come up with something quick.

“And I’m gay! Yeah, I’m gay.” That should fix it, right? That’s something Lola can’t “solve.” But she just looks at him with a raised eyebrow again.

“Gay?”

“Yep!” He tries to think a few steps ahead. “And I brought my boyfriend here with me!”

“You did?”

“Yeah he’s in the next court, I’ll go get him!”

Bugs runs over to the neighboring court and finds Daffy rubbing his head with a yellow towel. His racket, hat, and several tennis balls lay beside him, resting against the bench.

“Daffy!” At the sound of Bugs’s voice Daffy places the towel on his neck. Bugs notices the ruffled feathers making Daffy look soft and fluffy, and thinks to himself that maybe he should wear his feathers like that more often, but he tries to ignore those thoughts to focus on the pressing matter.

“I won the match while you were gone,” Daffy chuckles. “You should have called time out.” 

Bugs pulls on his arm, barely processing what Daffy said. “I don’t care about that, I need you to come help me with something.” 

Daffy stumbles to keep up as Bugs drags him over to the next court. “Ow! What are you talking about?” 

Bugs ignores him, focused on getting Lola off his back. Bugs sees her sitting on the bench, foot tapping, head resting in her hand. Her entire demeanor perks up when she sees them, immediately getting up to inspect the new element in this predicament. He almost frantically points to Daffy next to him as he drags the duck with him.

When he lets go of Daffy’s arm he gestures like a model presenting a new prize on a game show. “See!? This is my boyfriend!”

“Wait what?” Daffy asks, resulting in Bugs elbowing his side. Daffy looks at him with a raised eyebrow, rubbing his side in pain, before realization dawns. Bugs Bunny, Mr. Goody-two-shoes Always-Tells-The-Truth, lying to this girl to get her off his back? He’ll have to chastise him later for not knowing his role, but right now there’s an opportunity for devious fun. If there’s one thing he’s good at, it’s lying.

“Daffy this is Lola, Lola this is Daffy Duck,” Bugs introduces. Daffy holds his hand out to shake hers, but she ignores it, looking at him with skeptical eyes. Bugs continues on anyways, trying to push the conversation forward. “I was just telling her about you.”

“You were, huh? All good I hope,” he gives a snooty laugh as if this were an average conversation with fellow club members . “I’m not surprised. Bugsy here never shuts up about me!”

Bugs’s ears twitch at the nickname, but he awkwardly tries to chuckle along with Daffy’s roaring laughter. Lola still looks unconvinced.

“Have you guys been dating for long?” Lola asks, arms crossed.

“Not too long,” Bugs answers, trying to avoid details.

“It’ll be our 5 month anniversary soon,” Daffy adds. Bugs looks at him worried, afraid he’s going too far with it. But Daffy knows what he’s doing. “We were going to celebrate with a date soon. Nothing big or fancy. Just something casual to celebrate a bit.”

“Well if you’re keeping it casual do you mind making it a double date?” Lola asks, leaning in close with a tense smile.

Bugs and Daffy look at each other with raised eyebrows, not sure how to answer. If they say no, is she going to call them out on faking it? But are they really willing to go through a whole fake date with Ms. Crazy here? And who’s she even going to bring on such short notice?

Oh who’s he kidding, Daffy lives for this sort of drama. Plus, it’ll be fun to make Bugs uncomfortable.

“Sure!” Daffy responds, making Bugs stare at him with large eyes. Daffy ignores him. “You’ll need to bring a date though.”

“Don’t worry I’ll get a date,” she says, tapping her fingers together and chuckling low like a villain.

Bugs looks on with pure worry. He has a bad feeling about all of this. But they exchange numbers anyways and decide on a day for the date. Bugs wishes he had said no before Daffy could open his big beak, but it’s too late now. 

Ultimately, Bugs just wants to get Lola off his back. If he has to pretend to date Daffy for a few hours then so be it.

* * *

Bugs brushes at his fur, trying to get it smoothed out a bit before the date. He knows it’s just a casual event, but he can’t help feeling a bit stressed out. Lola’s been emailing him all weekend about the date, and just by the sheer amount of texts he knows she’s not going to get off his back easily. But even that isn’t enough to justify his fear. Something else about this date is making him jittery, and it bothers him that he doesn’t understand what. So he tries to exert his energy in brushing his ears and distracting himself with thoughts on whether or not he should wear a jacket for the date.

Daffy comes up behind him, looks at Bugs’s reflection with a skeptical eyebrow, and tsks. He reaches up and starts ruffling his fur.

“Stop! What’re you doing?!”

“You look dorky with your fur like that and I am NOT going on a date with a dork.”

Bugs goes and smooths his fur out again, but this time leaving it still decently poofy so his fur just looks normal. There’s not much he listens to Daffy on, but he’ll admit Daffy knows fashion. Not that he’d ever say that out loud.

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t do that.”

“What are you brushing your fur for anyways?” Daffy leans beside him and onto the counter. It’s a little too close for Bugs’s liking, but he tries to ignore it.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just nervous it won’t be enough to shake her.” He rubs his head and walks away from the bedroom mirror and into the hallway, Daffy following after, in sync as they start to head out. “She left me 22 messages this morning.”

Daffy shivers. “22? Geez, I knew I had a bad feeling about her.”

They enter the entryway and Bugs picks up his keys and wallet. “I’m sure she’s nice otherwise, but she’s just a tad bit too stalkery for my taste I guess.”

He wraps a scarf around his neck, and Daffy does the same.

“Well you don’t have to worry about tonight,” Daffy says, stopping them right before they leave the house.

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Bugs asked, arms crossed, lifting a skeptical brow.

“Because I’m good at lying!” He places one hand on Bugs’s shoulder, making the rabbit’s heart pick up pace just a bit. “You just leave all the lying to me, alright? All you need to do is keep track and follow my lead.”

He gives a soft sigh. At least he won’t have to struggle to come up with the lies. He’s good at tricking people at times, sure, maybe the occasional manipulation of the situation or playing dumb, but he’s not much of a direct liar like that.

“Thanks Daffy.”

With that, Bugs holds open the door and both of them leave the house to go on their date.

* * *

Bugs and Daffy sit at one end of the booth. Both of them are trying hard not to hold their noses at the horrible stench wafting from the other side where Lola and Pepé Le Pew sit. How Lola doesn’t seem bothered by Pepé’s stench, Bugs will never know. He doesn’t want to be rude, but the French skunk makes for a horrible date. She doesn’t even seem to care about her date though. Pepé gives Lola a seductive stare, but Lola only has eyes for Bugs, staring him down narrowly.

“So how’d you two meet?” Bugs asks, trying to break the tension, hoping his nasally tone doesn’t give him away.

“Online.” Lola says curtly. She’s certainly not giving him much to work with.

“Oh,” he gives a tense chuckle. “I see.”

“What about you two?”

“Oh!” Something he doesn’t have to lie for. He taps his chin in thought. “Well I was trying to mail a letter at the post office, and Daffy asked me for a stamp. Then he asked what else I have and…” he thinks about how the relationship progressed from there. “I guess he just never really went away…”

Daffy huffs at that, but Bugs decides it’s the duck’s own fault for being so needy, so all he responds with is a shrug. 

But then Daffy smirks.

“Yep, eventually Bugs asked me to go on a date with him.” Daffy grips Bugs’s arm, making Lola’s nose twitch in jealousy. “We hit it off so well he asked me to move in right away! Isn’t that right Bugsy-Poo?”

Bugs’s ears twitch at the annoying nickname and clinginess, but he can’t protest without risking their cover, so he tries to go with it. “Yep!...” Bugs tries to chuckle, but it comes out strained.

“Really? How long have you been living with each other?”

“4 months,” Daffy replies.

“Really? That’s pretty fast, considering you’ve been dating for 5…” She says with a low and sly tone, playing with her cup.

“Oh yes, Bugs just couldn’t keep his hands off me!” He elbows a blushing Bugs, who only chuckles weakly in response. He really doesn’t like the picture of him Daffy’s painting.

“Oh how interesting…” She groans out, resting her head on her hand.

Sensing a lull in the conversation, Bugs tries to move the chat along. “I assume you and Pepé don’t know each other too terribly well yet, but--”

Lola interrupts him with crossed arms. “Me and Peppers know each other like the back of our hands!”

“We do?” He asks, an eyebrow raised. But Lola doesn’t seem to hear him.

“Oh,” Bugs responds. “Sorry…”

Lola squints down at him, and the air around them somehow feels chillier. This is starting to feel less and less like a double date.

“How’d you ask Daffy out?” What is this, an investigation?

“He--” Daffy tries to start.

“Nono I want to hear Bugs talk about it.” Lola seems to be catching on to their tactics.

“Oh---” Bugs brain starts to panic, trying to come up with something realistic, but his mind keeps drawing up a blank. “Er, I asked him if he wanted to see a movie.”

“What movie?”

Crap. “Inside Job?”

“Really? Cause that movie was released only 3 months ago!” She slams her hands down on the table as if she just solved a case.

“It was a premiere?...” It’s passable, but he knows they’re on thin ice.

Lola sits back, arms crossed with a huff. Meanwhile, Bugs starts feeling nauseous. That was close. He hopes she won’t ask him anymore questions like that. It was just so hard to imagine him and Daffy going on a date. It seemed so odd. Where would they even go? Probably somewhere that would make Daffy happy like an opera or musical, but he would get bored, so they’d leave early. So then maybe Bugs would have taken him out to the mall and get some ice cream or frozen yogurt. Then they’d watch a movie at home because he knows Daffy hates the movie theaters. So how is he supposed to know what movie they’d watch at the theaters?

“I have to go to the restroom,” Bugs tells them, getting up with a couple of pats on his lap, trying to keep a calm appearance. “Pardon me.”

When he goes to the restroom he leaves Daffy awkwardly sitting with Lola and Pepé. He sits through a couple of beats of silence before deciding he really can’t carry this conversation alone.

“Y’know what I think I’ll go check on him.” Daffy gets up and leaves too.

In the restroom bugs rinses his face with cold water, before drying it with a paper towel.

“Calm down Bugs,” he says to himself, leaning on the sink and looking at himself firmly in the reflection. “It’s just a date. Just a measly little daAAHH--” 

Bugs screams as the door slams open loudly, revealing Daffy with wide eyes, holding his chest in surprise.

“Jeez Bugs, what are you screaming like that for?!” 

“Sorry,” he sighs, posture relaxing. “I guess I’m just a bit jumpy…”

“I’ll say,” Daffy walks up next to him, too close again. “I knew you were nervous, but this is ridiculous!”

“I know, I know,” Boy does he, he’s still feeling shaky from all the questioning. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous about this. She’s like a detective!”

“Yeah, she’s getting really creepy. And her date smells like a burning tire.”

“Ugh, and then she had _me_ answer the question. I’m not cut out for this kind of stuff.” Bugs leans back on the sink, shoulders tense. He wishes the night would just be done and over with so he could just forget he was ever in this predicament.

Daffy grabs Bugs and turns him to face him, giving him direct eye contact. It makes Bugs want to squirm under his stare, which is weird cause he’s not normally intimidated by him. But something about his eyes says he’s serious, and it’s making Bugs’s heart race.

“Bugs, you have to pull yourself together.” His voice is firm. “If you want to shake this crazy girl, you need to keep your head clear.”

“I know, but--”

“Ah ah ah!” Daffy interrupts, shoving a finger in his face to shush him. “You’re Bugs Bunny, mischief maker master of wit and sarcasm.” He pokes Bugs’s chest. “You’ve flirted with every man that’s annoyed you.” Well… he’s not exactly wrong. Bugs can acknowledge that he is known for flirting with his enemies. ”And no one annoys you more than me!”

“That’s true…”

“Yes! I know you can do this. Gather up every bit of gayness you can, and just roll with it, okay?” Daffy let’s go of him and walks to the door, holding it open for Bugs. Surprisingly, something about that little pep talk actually helped. Who knew Daffy would be able to talk some sense into him? He can just flirt with Daffy, let loose and treat him how he would treat any other annoying dick, and nothing will change between them. Somehow there’s some comfort in that.

“Okay.”

Bugs and Daffy leave the bathroom, Daffy dusting himself off, Bugs taking a big breath before they walk back to the table. Lola still looks annoyed, staring off to the side, head leaning on her hand. Pepé seems to be chatting to her about something, trying to schmooze her over with a rose, but she barely seems to notice him. When they see Bugs and Daffy, Pepé has a smug smile on his face, and Lola’s interest seems perked.

“The two of you entering the bathroom together, huh? One can only guess what you’ve been up to...” Pepé asks with a smirk. Something about that irks Bugs and Lola, their ears twitching and faces scrunching, though for different reasons. Daffy just laughs.

“Yes, definitely seems promiscuous huh?” And the conversation could have been left there. But Bugs knows an opportunity when he sees it, and if there’s no consequences to flirting with Daffy, well...

“Hmm… maybe we should save that idea for the next date Daf.” Bugs winks and chuckles, while both Daffy and Lola stare shocked for a moment before Daffy joins Pepé in light laughter.

“Bugs, not at the table…” Daffy says, but with a lightheartedly joking tone that makes it feel almost like their normal banter. Daffy gives eye contact, one eyelid half lidded, and eyebrow raised. Certainly a flirty stare that makes Bugs’s heart want to leap out of his chest, but something about it almost seems challenging. Like he’s daring Bugs to outflirt him.

Bugs never backs away from a challenge. If he wants to play it that way, he’s got another thing coming.

The rest of the night the group chats between each other. Lola tries to ask more questions, but Daffy is always ready for an answer, and Bugs gets good at deflecting by flirting with Daffy. Both of the boys end up getting into the groove of playful banter and a handful of innuendos and suggestive comments, to the point where they almost come out in second nature. Bugs always knew they were particularly good at bouncing off each other's comments, and he’s always known they were more… domestic than most roommates, but he never expected they’d be able to be romantically playful like this.

He tries to avoid the thoughts intruding his mind trying to get him to question his feelings and relationship with Daffy.

They’re roommates. Best friends. Nothing more. This flirting means nothing, so he can release whatever pent up thought comes to his head.

Eventually the date ends, Bugs holds the door open for everyone as they head out, making a show of winking at Daffy, making the duck blush and chuckle. Both of the couples stand outside of the restaurant. It’s cold, beginning to snow, and all four of them look ready to head in. When Daffy crosses his arms and starts to shiver, Bugs wraps an arm around him, rubbing Daffy’s arm to help warm him up.

“Don’t worry babe, we’ll head home soon. You can use my scarf if you want?”

“Thanks, but we’ll only be out here for a bit.” He still snuggles into Bugs’s side. “You shouldn’t have to freeze for my sake.”

“Awe thanks honey,” he smiles cheekily, and Daffy just rolls his eyes and snorts.

Lola groans and rolls her eyes too.

“Alright you two, there’s one last thing I need you to do.”

Bugs’s heart picks up pace and his palms start to sweat. This can’t be good.

“Lola, mon trésor,” Pepé interjects, finally saying something about Lola’s weird obsession. “Don’t you think it is time to leave them alone?”

Once again, she seems to be completely ignoring her date. “I want to see you two kiss.”

“What?!” Daffy exclaims. Bugs blinks and Pepé just looks at her with an eyebrow raised. Bugs is glad he’s not the only one who thinks she’s crossing the line.

But the more he thinks about, the more he really questions whether or not it’d be worth it. He’s kissed other men before, kissing Daffy won’t really mean anything more than just part of the ruse, right? And if it means she’ll finally accept his rejection...

“If we kiss will you get off our backs?” Bugs asks, stepping forward and glaring into her eyes.

Lola taps her foot impatiently. “Yes, I’ve seen the romantic dramas, I know how it works! I just want proof that this all wasn’t some act!”

“Fine.” He turns to look at his roommate. “Daffy?”

“Bugs?” Daffy responds with a high pitched voice.

Bugs can see the hesitation in his eyes. Daffy definitely wasn’t expecting this, and Bugs is worried this might go past even Daffy’s limits. So he steps in close, grabs his hands gently, thumb rubbing his fingers as he gives eye contact.

“Is this okay?” He tries to keep his voice low, so only Daffy hears. If it comes off as an intimate whisper, then it only adds to the act.

Daffy looks surprised at this question, but then glares off to the side with his cheeks blushing. He’s breaking the act, but that’s okay. A kiss and Lola will finally get out of his hair. 

“It’s fine. Just make it short.” 

With his permission given, Bugs cups his face, one hand going to Daffy’s waist. Daffy puts a hand to his chest, but doesn’t stop Bugs. Bugs pulls him in closer until they’re lips meet in a shy kiss. It’s gentle, and surprisingly soft, and it makes Bugs’s chest rush and his face heat up. They close their eyes, enjoying this moment to fully embrace each other's presence. Bugs knows this is the only time he’ll be able to fully let go and let loose whatever feeling of fear has been bothering him, so he’s going to savor every second of their kiss.

When they pull away, they have a second of eye contact, feeling oddly in sync, and Bugs is almost sure that Daffy feels the same odd emotions he’s feeling. But then Lola bursts into tears, and suddenly they’re brought back to reality.

And boy does reality bring a whole barrel full of doubt and regret resting like a bowling ball in Bugs’s stomach.

Lola rushes to her car, Pepé running to follow after her, leaving Bugs and Daffy alone in each other’s arms as snow falls around them. As the car leaves, Bugs and Daffy step away from each other. Daffy awkwardly laughs, scratching the back of his neck. But Bugs can’t face him. He holds his chest, feeling heartbroken but not sure why. Something about how he will never be able to hold and kiss Daffy like that again just _hurts_ , and he’s not ready to acknowledge why. He heads towards the car and starts it, the cold of the seat and the steering wheel not even phasing him as he waits for Daffy to come in. When he hears the door shut close he pulls out of the driveway and heads home without so much as a glance at Daffy. 

The car is eerily quiet on the way home, tension thick in the air between them. Daffy fidgets with his thumbs, Bugs keeps his eyes glued to the road. When they arrive at the house and go inside it’s even quieter, and it feels much lonelier and empty as they go to opposite ends to contemplate what the hell just happened.

* * *

It’s been a week and Bugs and Daffy haven’t spoken a word to each other. They’ve only seen the other if they happen to pass each other’s paths, but otherwise the house has been cold, empty, and silent. Neither have stayed inside much. Instead they’ve focused on going out, distracting themselves with little tasks and shenanigans, trying to avoid the looming tension, negativity, and utter loneliness of the house. Bugs has had trouble sleeping at night, spending his time questioning himself on repeat because his own answers never add up. Daffy spends the days chewing at his nails, scrolling through his phone for solutions, going out to bother Porky until the days turn to nights.

They are lucky that when a knock comes from the front door, they both happen to be in the house.

Bugs is closest to the door, having recently come home from shopping for the next month’s worth groceries, after having shopped for the previous three weeks worth the days before. He opens the door, and has to suppress a groan when he sees Lola’s happy smile.

“Hi Lola…”

“Hi Bugs!” As cheerful as the first time they met.

“What are you doing here? And how’d you find my address?”

“I just came to give you the news in person,” she leans in, voice low with playfulnesses. “We thought it’d be more traditional that way.”

“Traditional? What are you talking about?”

“I’m getting married!!” She shows him a big diamond ring that, honestly, doesn’t look real. While he’s inspecting it, he hears footsteps come quickly from behind him, and his heart starts picking up pace knowing they can only come from one person.

“Married you say?” Daffy asks, and Bugs can’t even hide his shudder at the sound of Daffy’s voice in his ear and the feeling of his arms wrapping around his waist from behind. Daffy leans his chin on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. The bastard is taking advantage of their act! Bugs wants to groan, but he rubs his hand on his face instead, hopefully hiding his blush long enough for it to calm down.

“Yeah, me and Peppers are truly soulmates…” Lola looks up at nothing, hands clasped, eyes sparkling. What a lucky guy...

“Peppers? You mean Pepé? The guy you met a week ago?” Bugs asks. How does someone ask a person to marry them after only a week?

Daffy takes advantage of his distraction and rubs his hands up and down Bugs’s chest, immediately making his fur stand on edge.

“Actually technically it was a week and a half…” Lola starts chattering on about how they met online, the types of conversations they had, but Bugs can barely pay attention, all focus going to Daffy’s body pressed close to his.

“Daffy,” he whispers low and off the side of his mouth, trying to keep a straight face. “What are you doing?” he adds with a bite to his tone.

“Consider this payback,” he whispers right close and personal to his ear, giving him goosebumps. “For kissing me then giving me the silent treatment for a week.” His voice is low and sultry, but there’s a lightness to it making it sound almost like a challenge.

Bugs never backs down from a challenge.

“... And then he comforted me in that sexy French accent, hugging me, patting my head. And that _scent_ \--”

“That’s great Lola,” Bugs interrupts, trying to end the conversation as fast as possible. “We’ll, um, consider attending.”

Bugs slams the door before Lola can even give them their invites, too invested right now in Daffy. He pins Daffy against the door, cups his face, and kisses him. Daffy squeaks, eyes wide, but then melts into it. Bugs puts his all into the kiss, his heart feels like it’s a bucket pouring over now that he’s finally doing something about these feelings instead of stewing in silence. He’s taking the moment to just enjoy having Daffy in his arms again, having his lips on his own, just like the first kiss. But this time, he knows it will be far from the last time they’ll be like this again. When they break apart, they give each other almost predatory eye contact, breath a bit heavy.

“Why’d you kiss me, Lola’s gone y’know,” Daffy asks with a smirk.

Bugs rests his head on Daffy’s shoulder, sighing heavily, moving his arms to his waist to hug him. Here goes nothing...

“Daffy I think I’m gay.”

The silence afterwards feels like a century, even though Bugs doubts it was even a full second.

Daffy snorts. “Well I could have told you THAT.”

Bugs lifts his head to berate Daffy for the insensitive reply, but when he sees his weirdly soft smile and warm eyes he can’t stay mad. At least not right now. He snorts and shakes his head, before kissing him once more soft and warm, but still passionate with desire and utter relief. 

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This gift was for my 100 follower Twitter giveaway [@ReiMobbingRin](https://twitter.com/ReiMobbingRin)!!


End file.
